The invention relates to a device for accommodating objects, in particular for use in an airplane, comprising a housing which has an access opening, as well as a door which is connected to the housing by at least one hinge so as to be pivotable between an open position and a closed position, which hinge determines a pivot axis for pivoting the door, the access opening being at least partially clear in the open position of the door and the access opening being at least partially closed off by the door in the closed position of the door, and the door being lockable relative to the housing in its closed position.
According to the invention, this device may be a trolley which can be moved along the aisle, for example in an airplane. In the airline industry, such a trolley is also referred to as a catering trolley. A trolley is used by cabin staff to take meals or duty-free articles to the seats of passengers in an airplane. The invention relates in particular to trolleys of this type. In this description, the term trolley may be used to refer to a trolley for use in airplanes, as well as any other kind of trolley, such as a trolley intended for use on trains, ships or in hospitals.
A service trolley has a particular shape. Usually, a service trolley is narrow, i.e. the height to width ratio of the service trolley is quite large, for example a factor of 2 or more. Furthermore, a service trolley is usually elongate—in which case the bottom wall is rectangular, while the side walls are connected to the long sides of the bottom wall. The side walls are located on a longitudinal side of the housing.
The device according to the invention may, however, also be a so-called galley, i.e. a kitchen on board an airplane. A galley has storage cupboards which can each be closed off by a door.